-FBC: Imperial News- War News 21
War News Geelakkar Island Once again, terrorists have tried to assassinate President Marc Balza on the street in the capital of Beykjavik. The president is in good hands and save, but two guards were killed in their attempt to protect the president from the person who wanted kill the country's head of state. According to the Government, the assassin was part of the radical left wing. The situation has reinforced the hatred to the left and Balza's social-liberal government has been "forced" to form a coalition with right-wing parties in order to maintain government power. FUC The allied forces loses the battle for strategically important positions! The Alliance's attempt to reach the central Free United Cities and thus the capital city of Al Mekka has failed on several fronts with major human losses as a result. The well-guarded and fortified mountain regions have proven to be better equipped and prepared than first thought - and Commandant-General D. J. Rye have been met with a very difficult situation as countless of attacks and offfensive against these defenses have failed. The Red Federation has dug deep into their defensive positions in the mountains and has managed to defend the road to Al Mekka - despite numerous of allied bombings of the entire region. New drastic changes must be made if not the allies want to lose too many soldiers in meaningless attacks. Bassar Falleen Admiral A. Em and the allied forces under the command of Verzarian General Andreevich have managed to capture the enemy's air field on the second largest island in the Bassar Region after just over two weeks of fighting. However, the island is, like the main island, far from liberated, as the enemy has also here begun a guerrilla war in the dense rainforest. But the victory has meant that Admiral A. Em has been able to supply and secure the Cantonosian-controlled Beelix Islands, as well as reinforce the Alliance's naval blockade of all hostile attempts to help and reinforce the situation in FUC. Shiha The allied forces of Shihaian and Straitian troops have arrived to the Islamic Republic of Shiha's capital, Hujairah, after nearly a month of fighting with the armed forces of the Islamic Republic. Religious Leader Seyyed Javad Khamenei has called for another jihad on the allied forces, but this desperate attempt to gather more forces against the Alliance will most likely be in vain as both Khamenei and President Abolhassan Banisadr have fled from the capital - as the Army of the Islamic Republic collapsed at a major battle north of the capital and was therefore forced to retreat to the city. However, much suggests that the Islamic Republic of Shiha is on the verge of total collapse and that aid from the Democratic Republic of Draaz and the Red Federation will not come before the battle of Mosulad is over. To the northeast of Draaz, Shihaian and Falleen troops fight against the Red Federation and Draaz over the city of Mosulad, which will be crucial for the further development of this front. However, Mosulad has ended in a bloodbath and almost 2,000 allied soldiers have already lost their lives in the city. And the same death rate is the case for the enemy. In addition, there are still many civilians in the city who did not escape before the battle began, and many of them have lost their lives in the fight. The city itself is already lies in ruins. Everden His Imperial Highness the Crown Prince and the first allied forces have landed in Everden to help and strengthen the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition - primarily on the front in the Republic of Ouruland. The Crown Prince plans a short stay in Everden, after which the Crown Prince expects to send the Falleen troops, along with Straitian elite soldiers, with a Cantonosian military transport train to the east, where the Falleen troops will reinforce Cantonos and Crotanos on the front of Northwestern Ouruland. Establishment of the People's Republics of Jaharnum and Ouruland The Red Federation has declared that the free and democratic republics of Ouruland and Jaharnum have joined the socialist Federation. In fact, only half of Ouruland is under the sovereignty of the enemy, and although Jaharnum is in theory under the Islamic League's control, then the Red Federation has largely taken over the control of Jaharnum (due to the defeats of the League), and begun to transform the country into a communist unified state. However, Jaharnum is problematic as the Jaharian Resistance Movement has been allowed to grow relatively easily during the League's occupation and thus grown to be a regular threat to the enemy's control over Jaharnum. Ouruland, on the other hand, is split. In the part of Ouruland, which is under the Red Federation, including the capital, the Ouruian Communist Party has quickly taken over the administration of the country and began the construction of a new republic. Falancrix Cantonos and Verzarent have launched a very important military mission. Namely the liberation of Cantonosian Falancrix and thus also an invasion of the Bolnomian half of the region. If this operation succeeds, it will mean a huge victory for the Alliance of the East and not least Cantonos, which would thus have managed to regain most of their overseas territories. Category:Historical Battles